Conventionally, there are known fuel cut control technologies which stop a fuel supply to an engine during traveling. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of an alternator control device which determines a target deceleration based on a vehicle speed while a deceleration fuel cut is being performed and controls a power generation amount of an alternator so that an actual deceleration becomes the target deceleration.